memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Devil
| actor = Thad Lamey }} The devil (also known as Satan or Lucifer) was a malevolent entity from Christianity as depicted in the Bible. Some people claimed he didn't exist. ( ) In 2153, Commander Charles Tucker III referred to a found Borg as a "handsome devil." ( ) In 2254, in an illusion created by the Talosians, Christopher Pike referred to his horse Tango as "you old devil." ( ) When Khan was exiled to Ceti Alpha V by James T. Kirk in 2267, he referred to a passage from Milton's poetic dramatization of the story of the Devil's fall from grace, Paradise Lost, in which the Devil states that it is "better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven." ( ) James T. Kirk considered practical joker Finnegan his "own personal devil." ( ) Matthew Decker compared the planet killer to the Devil. ( ) In 2268, Kang ordered James T. Kirk to tell the transporter room to beam him and his crew aboard. After Kirk told him to "go to the devil" (meaning hell), Kang replied that the Klingons had no devil, but were familiar with the ways of the Earth Devil. Later, Montgomery Scott asked Hikaru Sulu if he'd seen "any signs of those devils" (i.e., the Klingons). ( ) Lucien, a Megan from Megas-Tu, lived on Earth during the late medieval and early modern periods, between the 13th and the 17th centuries. In 2269, the Enterprise crew visited Megas-Tu and were tested with an elaborate ruse to determine if their attitudes had changed since the times of the Salem witch trials in 1691 where the Megans were persecuted. During the ruse, the Megans claimed that Lucien was known on Earth as Lucifer. Later, the crew of the Enterprise wondered if Lucien really was the same being as Lucifer. ( ) Other religious characters resembling the biblical devil included the Klingon Fek'lhr, the Ventaxian Ardra, the Drellian and Mendora in the Berussian Cluster. ( ) On Omega IV, an entity known as the Evil One was cast in the same light as the Devil. Ronald Tracey, in violation of the Prime Directive, tried to trick the Yangs into thinking that Spock was the Evil One. ( ) In 2286, the Klingon Ambassador compared James T. Kirk to the Devil. ( ) In describing Ardra to Captain Picard, Doctor Howard Clark described her as being "for all intents and purposes, the devil," that the people of Ventax II literally believed they'd sold their souls to the devil. Later, while demonstrating her abilities to Captain Picard and Lieutenant Worf, the transformed into the Devil and Fek'lhr. Picard, however, stated, "I have encountered many who more credibly could be called the devil than you." ( ) In 2369, after Vedek Winn Adami accused Commander Benjamin Sisko and the Federation of living in a dark universe into which they wanted to drag the spiritual Bajorans, Sisko replied that the Bajorans who had been living and working with the Federation officers aboard the space station Deep Space 9 for months could prove that they were not the Devil. This statement was later confirmed by Kira Nerys. ( ) In 2373, Captain Kathryn Janeway compared her unholy alliance with the Borg to "a deal with the Devil." ( ) , Montgomery Scott, upon hearing that the Enterprise was locked on a course to Talos IV, was described as "muttering a Scottish ''What in the devil...! under his breath." In the final version of the scene, though, the wording of this exclamation is undefined.|The described the Devil as "''a mythic figure in several Earth cultures. The Devil, or Satan, was an angel who fell from grace with God and came to rule the underworld, where the sinful would be punished for all eternity."}} See also * Satan's Robot External links * * de:Teufel nl:Duivel Category:Biblical figures